Life on the Mountain
by Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith
Summary: While Tony and a very pregnant Ziva are hiding from danger in a safe house in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with minimal contact, Ziva goes into labor and Tony has to deliver the baby. Mentions of the team and also a little tribute to Ralph Waite. Rated T just to be safe. Warning: Semi graphic childbirth, very realistic. :) Team Tiva. OK CBS, Bring Cote Home.
1. Part I

** Life on the Mountain **

**Summary: **While Tony and a very pregnant Ziva are hiding from danger in a safe house cabin in the middle of nowhere with minimal contact, Ziva goes into labor and Tony has to deliver their baby. **Warning**: Semi-graphic childbirth.

They had been in hiding. Hiding for a long time as their enemy searched for them. Only Tony, Ziva, and Team Gibbs new of the safe houses' location. In the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the woods on a mountainside. Gibbs was the only one they had been in contact with during this time, bringing in food, clothing, and other supplies that was needed for the past 3 months. Whoever was after them wanted Tony DiNozzo to suffer. Way back when Tony was a cop in Baltimore, Nathaniel Sanders claimed that after he was put away for attempted murder, assault on a federal officer, and for the using, producing, selling and distribution of meth, when he was released after his sentence, he lost everything. His wife took their kids and had left the state. He couldn't get a job anywhere. After joining a dangerous gang, he vowed revenge by threatening to make DiNozzo's life a living hell. Taking away everything Tony had and he would hurt and rip away everyone Tony loved and cherished. DiNozzo knew that his intentions were to kill and that Nathaniel was also smart, so rule 44 went into action. It was very dangerous, not to mention stressful which wasn't good for Ziva in any case...considering the fact that Tony and Ziva were married and Ziva was heavily pregnant with their first child. "You took away my family! So I'm going to take yours and make them scream."

Those words echoed in DiNozzo's mind after a phone call. Which meant that they were being watched. So in the cover of night, Tony and Ziva packed what few belongings they needed and Gibbs took them on a long drive to a remote safe house on a mountain in the woods. The case work at NCIS Headquarters was a bit more taxing without the DiNozzo's there to help. But with McGee and Bishop, and Dorni along with another Probie Agent, they took up the slack and the team pulled together. While Tony and Ziva were and hiding, and in an old cabin at that, Tony and Gibbs tried the best they could; making sure Ziva was healthy and comfortable, and calm, but they knew it wasn't exactly enough. Bishop would often send fruit and vegetables with Gibbs, as well as the occasional sweet or craving for Ziva, which she appreciated. Ziva knew they were doing what they could and she always kept assuring them that she and the baby were fine no matter how tired or uncomfortable she actually felt. Not to mention that she was worried, her mind flooding with the 'W_hat if's_' about her condition and the baby. It wouldn't have bothered her too much but she was far along in her pregnancy so it made it more high risk.

Ziva would occupy herself with exploring, her and Tony thinking of baby names. She must have studied all of her baby and pregnancy books, courtesy of Abby, at least 100 times already on what to expect during labor and delivery, absorbing as much knowledge as she could. She even asked Tony to drill her by asking her questions and he was impressed. "I think we're ready, Dr. Quinn." He had said to her one day. Of course Ziva became confused and Tony had to tell her it was a tv show about a woman Dr. It was meant as a compliment, which she smiled at. Ziva was in her last month with only a few days to go and she was getting nervous. Not to go unnoticed by her husband. Tony had been very supportive of her and he told her every time that she doubted or had a nightmare that he loved her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her or their unborn child. Ziva always seemed to take comfort in that as he held her close and gently rocked back and forth until she'd fall asleep and then he'd lay back down with his arm wrapped around his wife's large belly.

* * *

It had been a hot sunny day and Ziva was thankful for the cool breeze that came in the evenings as it started to get darker. She sighed and rubbed her sore back, a normal occurrence now, and she felt her soft stomach go rock hard as the muscles tightened. She breathed through the pain that followed, knowing of the Braxton Hicks that normally happened near the end of pregnancy. They were unusually painful this time around. Tony had said 4 days ago that he had noticed her stomach drop as well, which meant that the baby had changed positions and that meant that her body was getting ready; preparing itself to give birth. Ziva was sitting on a large boulder a little ways down the mountainside from the cabin safe house. It was a small glad she had found while doing a little exploring one day and it became a favorite place to just sit and look at the beauty of nature around her, a place that felt warm, peaceful and quiet. It is where her husband now found her. Coming up from behind, Tony put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Back sore?" Ziva nodded. "Yes. I'm just achy all over as usual and I have no energy these days. You know I've been like this lately." She said, agitated. Tony chuckled as he started to massage her back, knowing just where it was bothering her as he rubbed out the knots. "I know. You've been in pain since around noon." Ziva briefly glanced at him. "So you noticed, huh? Well it hasn't gone away..It may have gotten worse actually." She said, hissing a little as he worked out the tight muscles in her lower back. Ziva sighed. "I also feel like a bloated balloon." Tony didn't bother to correct her, knowing from experience just how sensitive her hormones had made her. In one word-Scary. Well, and angry Ziva was scary enough, but a pregnant angry Ziva...it was becoming difficult to find places to hide.

Gibbs had even found him under his desk at one point. Tony went as far as hiding in Autopsy. When Ziva came in looking for him, Bishop, Ducky and Jimmy Palmer said nothing. In unison they pointed to the next table with what looked like just a dead body that was covered with a white sheet so it couldn't be seen. Once Ziva passed them, Bishop and Jimmy looked at each other, smirking and trying not to laugh. But a quick clearing of the throat from Ducky brought them back and they put on strait faces again. The first time Tony corrected her they were at work and he almost received a pen in the eye. Luckily he had ducked just in time and turned to see the pen embedded in the back wall of his office area where his head had been just a few seconds before. The second time they were at home and Ziva pushed him off the bed, twisted his arm, made him say uncle, and he ended up sleeping on the couch. Many more similar things happened throughout the pregnancy. Afterwards though, Ziva had apologized every time and then they would go do something fun or romantic together. And it wasn't always Tony correcting her that made Ziva upset. O ther things as well, but they always '_kissed and made up_'-(Not '_kiss and make out'_...okay maybe a couple of times. ;)

Ziva moaned in response to his touch. "You're pregnant, Ziva. You're so beautiful." DiNozzo went and kneeled in front of her. "You're doing something I can't do." He said with a smile, putting his left hand on her cheek. Ziva smiled back and leaned her head into his touch. "You're giving life. Making another human being. I can't do that. The only thing I can do is...is.." Tony trailed off, trying to think of something awesome that men can do that was just as important aaaaaaaand...he couldn't think of anything that would hold a candle to what his wife was doing right now. What she has been doing these past almost 9 months. "Well I had a little help." Said Ziva, taking his hand and kissing it, then let it rest on her belly. "What is that phrase? It takes two to tango, yes?" Tony nodded. "Bravo for getting it right." He then frowned when he saw her grimace a little. "Hey." He put his hand on her knee. "You okay?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. Ziva didn't answer right away as she focused on just breathing through the pain that went through her lower back and across her stomach, this time stronger. "It is just more of those..Braxton Hicks contractions, Tony." Ziva breathed, licking her lips as she put her hand over his. "At least I think it is...Okay, I am actually not so sure." She gave in at Tony's expression as she glanced down at her stomach as the pain eased away. "How long has this been going on?" Tony asked as he stood up and offered his hands. Whenever Ziva had Braxton Hicks contractions, Tony knew the best thing was for her to lie down and he'd help massage her stomach to relax the protesting muscles. "Since around noon, just like you said earlier. Though it wasn't this uncomfortable." Ziva grunted as she took his hands and he helped her stand up. Once she was steady, (because nearer the end of pregnancy the equilibrium tends to be off) still holding Tony's hand, they started to go back to the cabin, walking up the small trail. Ziva had only taken a few steps before she felt something inside that didn't feel right and she stopped, gripping her husband's hand. Her other hand went to her belly, her mouth forming an 'O' shape and here eyes wide. "Zi? What is it?" Tony asked worriedly. "I'm not sure." She replied. "I..I think-gasp!" Ziva and Tony both looked down to see a puddle forming on the ground and it started trickling down the mountainside.

"Oh my god! Tony, my water just broke." Ziva said as she became very uncomfortable. "Something tells me that those pains weren't Braxton Hicks." Tony sort of joked as they started up the hill, being careful and making sure Ziva didn't stumble over the many loose stones and tree roots. "Oh, ya think?" She exclaimed, stepping over a small fallen log. Now that she knew what was going on the adrenaline kicked in. "Oh!" Tony looked back at his wife to see her eyes screwed shut and he stands there awkwardly awhile she squeezes his hand and experiences what must be a contraction. After a few moments it passed and Ziva breathed out her relief. "These pains I've been having all day are definitely not fake contractions. I just didn't recognize the signs." Tony nodded. "Yeah I remember. The sweating and cooling off, your restlessness. Didn't you also say you were feeling a bit of a downwards pressure this morning? I should have caught it. But let's focus on getting back to the cabin alright? Can you do that?" Ziva nodded. "Yes. Let's just hurry because the pressure and I'm afraid the pain has definitely started to increase...And it's only going to get stronger from now on." She said, and husband and wife went steadily up the hill.

They had to stop at least 3 times when a contraction would course through Ziva's body and she would either lean against Tony or a tree and focus on breathing to get her mind off of the pain that definitely made itself known through the strain Tony saw on his wife's face. They finally reached the side of the cabin and were heading to the entrance before Ziva had another contraction, a stronger one, actually making her moan deep in her throat. The pain threatened to make her knees buckle so she squatted down, a hand on her belly as she did so and Tony went with her. "You're doing good, doing good." He said. Her grip got tighter. "It's building up." Ziva whimpered, grimacing with eyes closed tight. Then a few seconds later her body relaxed and she let out a sigh, breathing her relief through pursed lips. She opened her eyes. "You did it." Tony said with a grin as he moved a strand of her long dark curly hair from her face. Ziva smiled back wearily. "That was a big one..Thank you, Tony." "You okay?" Ziva nodded and he helped her stand back up and they went inside the cabin.

**Well that is the end of Part I. Hop you, the reader, liked it so far. Please feel free to compliment or even if you just want to talk about Cote/Ziva/Tiva because you love and miss her, I'm here for that, too. R.I.P. Ralph Waite-who played The dad in 'The Waltons' and Jackson Gibbs on NCIS. He will be missed and I hope they give him a good finale like they said they would. TEAM GIBBS and TEAM TIVA! (Throws in Hunger games hand sign of respect & whistle.) Remember this is a very realistic childbirth takign place so if you feel queasy, don't read.**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Ziva made her way over to the bed on the floor and turned around, leaning against the wall and breathing deeply to calm her nerves as she started to sweat again while Tony closed the door. "God it's hot in here." He turned around to see Ziva chuckle, letting a small smile peak through. "You just _had_ to get me pregnant in winter didn't you? Now here we are in summer, in a cabin that feels like an oven." She huffed, wrapping her arms around her belly. Tony went and opened the window to let some air in because he was getting hot as well. He took his shirt off as he came and stood in front of his wife, using it to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. Ziva gave a small smile. "Toda." She said before another contraction wracked her body. "Augh-Tony!" She exclaimed as DiNozzo grabbed onto her to keep her steady. "Shhh, easy. It's okay, it's okay, you're doing fine." Tony tried to coach her through the pain. "Let's get you laid down." Ziva just nodded, breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth as they went to the bed, which was actually just a few good layers of sleeping bags, blankets and pillows. Tony eased Ziva down and as she sat Indian style, he stacked the pillows up and then had her lean back against them. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided. When Ziva opened her eyes, they were shiny with tears. "This isn't supposed to be happening." She murmured. Tony looked at her sympathetically. "Not here. Not now." Tony embraced her. "I know your'e scared, Ziva. I am too. But this is happening." He put his hand on her belly. "It's happening right now. You're about to do one of the most amazing things in the world." "I think you mean one of the most painful things in the world." Ziva said with a small smile, looking down. Tony chuckled and put his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she could look him in the eye. "You can do this. I'm going to be right here. I'm not going anywhere alright? Gibbs should be here soon and he will deliver our baby."

Ziva nodded though that didn't keep her from worrying. What if she has complications or what if the baby came before Gibbs got there? What if he didn't come at all? It was only once in a while secretly because of how dangerous the situation was. Nathaniel Sanders had even went as far as drive by shooting with his gang. But this was Gibbs. He gets a sense of when things are going down, or about to go down. Yeah, he should definitely be coming today. The truth was, Tony was just as scared and worried about the exact same things, but he had to be strong for his wife. There was no reception so they couldn't call for help and so they both felt very much alone in this situation. It became the waiting game. Ziva's body would shiver once in a while and Tony asked if she was cold. Ziva shook her head, telling him that it was normal for her body to be doing what it was doing. She groaned and moaned through the contractions, her breathing long and deep as she tried to focus because this was just as much as about mental as it was physical. And right now physically, Ziva felt like her insides were being torn. The minutes passed into hours and the pressure and pain intensity gradually worsened as her labor progressed, the contractions coming closer together.

Since it was now dark outside, the only light was from the fireplace which DiNozzo had lit a little while ago, also a lantern which he had near them. Ziva actually got up and walked around some. Pacing back and forth from one end of the cabin to the other. In one of the pregnancy books Gibbs had brought her about what to expect during pregnancy and birth, she read that walking helps to bring the baby down. She had read the books quite a bit and she absorbed a lot of knowledge about labor and delivery. During the walking phase whenever Ziva had a contraction, she would squat down and breath while groaning or gasping, squeezing her husband's offered hand. It was becoming harder and harder to _not_ yell out. "It's okay to yell, Ziva." Tony said when she started whimpering, seeing the pain in her eyes. This event had been the last he had wanted to inflict upon her. But Ziva shook her head. "No! I can handle it." Tony sighed in annoyance. "Ziva we're the only ones here. It's okay." But the determined woman just breathed and moaned aloud. When the contraction passed, she looked up at him. "Maybe I might yell later when I actually have to push so I am sorry in advance for hurting your ears." Said Ziva, which in turn made Tony smile. It might not have been the best of suggestions, even though crying out in pain doesn't really help, but if it did anything to assist his wife in some way, so be it.

* * *

"So let's see, how long have you been in labor for?" Tony asked a while later after a hard contraction passed. Ziva raised her head from where it was resting against his chest as she stood in front of him, gripping his hands and breathing. She turned her head from side to side to ease off the tension in her neck before opening her eyes, one slightly before the other. "Well...the pains started just very subtly at first around noon. Hence we just dismissed them as more Braxton Hicks..." She blew out a breath, briefly closing her eyes as Tony whipped the perspiration from her face and neck again with his shirt. "What time is it now?" Tony glanced at his watch. "It's 10:07 pm so that's...11 hours...Wow." He chuckled. "And I thought that labor was fast like in-"

"Don't compare this to movies, Tony." Ziva said, shaking her head slightly. "Labor isn't as fast as-" She stopped as she felt something, looking down at her large stomach. "What?" Tony asked, starting to panic. "Ziva what's wrong?" His wife looked back up at him with horror in her eyes. "It's coming." She murmured, her breath quickening, eyes wide. "What?!" Tony exclaimed as he followed her to the bed. "The baby is coming!" Said Ziva as Tony helped her get down and lean back against the pillows. For a few moments all that could be heard was Ziva's pant-like breathing as Tony just stood there awkwardly. "How do you know it's coming?" He asked. Ziva looked at him as if he were nuts. "Because I can feel it, Tony! I'm in deep pain, I feel downwards pressure, and my hips feel like they're being ripped apart from the inside!" She yelled, teeth clenching as another excruciating wave of pain wracked her still small and delicate frame despite her nine month bulge of a belly. DiNozzo licked his lips. "What do you want me to do?" Ziva grimaced, sweat pouring from her face. "Look." She said, nodding her head, mimicking Gibbs' signature upwards nod only a little more forward.

It took a second for DiNozzo to realize what she was requesting and then he shook his head. "Wait you want me to...No. No, no!" "Yes, Tony!" Ziva closed here eyes briefly, nodding her head exaggeratedly. "Look ate me!" The desperation in Ziva's voice made DiNozzo go to his wife's side. "You are the only one who can do this." She said as calmly as she could, her eyes filling with tears, perspiration on her face, putting her hand on his cheek. "Please. You have to deliver the baby! Our baby! I cannot do this alone!" Their eyes locked for a moment and Tony slowly nodded. "Okay..okay. I'll do the delivering part while you just keep breathing and do the..pushing part, eventually." He said and Ziva brought him in close and they kissed deeply. "I love you." She said. Tony nodded. "I love you, too. We can do this, Zi. Together." Ziva nodded. "Together." She repeated and laid back down. And with that, Tony removed her pants and underwear, placing a smaller blanket over her legs after Ziva lifted them up and widened them. "What can you see?" She asked after a moment. Tony's eyes just flashed between her and down below a few times. "Tony!" She yelled. "Jah! Uh! Nothing honey." Tony shook his head and focused again. "It doesn't feel like nothing." Ziva exclaimed, leaning her head back and facing the ceiling. "Oh my god! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!"

"What do you need?" He asked. "I'm really thirsty." Ziva admitted. "I'll quickly go down to the creek and get you some water." Tony said and was only able to get up on one knee before Ziva leaned forward and grabbed his forearm. "No, don't leave me!" She pleaded. "I can't do this alone!" Tony put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here." Suddenly Ziva's eyes went wide. "Oh-Aaaaaaaahh!" Ziva screamed as pain flooded through her muscles, all but crippling her. Tony grimaced as she held his hand in a vice-like grip. When it passed, leaving Ziva exhausted, she looked to her husband. "Okay now listen to me, Tony. You have to check and see how far along I am. How many centimeters dilated." Tony was again surprised by her knowledge of this whole birthing thing. "The pregnancy books from Abby remember?" She said. "Some even had a '_What to do in case of emergencies_." Tony nodded. "So, what do I have to do?" "Just use your hand." Ziva breathed, taking his hand and putting it in a sort of half fist. "Okay. Now you use the middle joints in your fingers to see how many centimeters." Ziva carefully explained, trying to breath calmly as another contraction started to build. "One..Unh, one finger equals two centimeters..okay? Aaaugh!" Ziva gripped his hand and Tony felt like she was going to break it. "Okay breath, breath. You're doing good." "Just check will you!" Ziva screamed, lying back down.

"Okay! Okay!" Tony flustered, trying not to gag at what he was about to do. "How many?" Ziva asked when the contraction finally subsided, leaning up on her elbows, then she hissed. "Sorry." Said Tony as he made a face, totally grossed out. "Uh, I could only get 3 fingers in." He said, carefully removing his hand. "That's all I'm able to do." Ziva nodded. "Okay. That means I'm at 6 centimeters so far...you did alright, Tony." Tony thought for a moment. "And how many do you have to be?" He asked. "Ten. So...4 more to go. It might take just an hour, half an hour, or a couple of hours. But you'll know when you'll be able to use your whole hand." Ziva explained, laying back against the pillows, completely exhausted. Tony then lost it after she said '_use her whole hand_', and went just out the door and threw up. After wiping his mouth he came back right next to her. "Here, scoot forward." He said. As Ziva did so, he sat behind her and wound his arms under hers and let his hands rest on her protruding belly, massaging it. Ziva leaned back against her husband with a sigh. "Thank you, Tony. I love you." Tony smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you too." He put his wife's hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck so it would be out of her face. Though they had no idea exactly what they were doing, they were glad to know how close Ziva was, to have some sort of feeling of being in control...it sort of made sense. She saw the look on her husband's face. "And you said that it was coming right now." Tony said, his voice thick with sarcasm. Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to switch places?! You're are never doing this to me again Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo!" She yelled accusingly. "Just trying to ease the tension, sweet-cheeks."

**Finally got chapter number 2 done. Hope it's just as exciting for you as it was for me to write. Sorry if I made any readers queasy. Again this is rated T. You have been warned. Happy reading! **


	3. Part III

** Part III **

Hey, alright!" Tony exclaimed with a smile after he did another examination. "After 2 more hours, you are now fully dilated. And guess what that means-" Ziva narrowed here eyes as she cut him off. " I know what it means, Tony! Or should I call you Dr. DiNozzo?!" She took a few seconds to breath quickly. "Okay. Now, when a contraction starts then I have to push through it." Ziva explained, closing her eyes as she listened to her body, holding out a shaky hand in desperation. Tony took it and licked his lips, adrenalin pulsing through his veins. "You ready?" Ziva nodded. After a few seconds she started to grimace. She took a deep breath, held it and pushed as hard as she could. Her face became red through her exertion. When the contraction subsided Ziva laid back down. "You're doing great." Tony encouraged her. "Aren't we supposed to count to ten or something when you push?" He asked. Ziva thought for a moment then nodded. "I think so, yes. Auugh-Aaaaaaah!" Ziva yelled out in pain, quickly taking a breath and groaning aloud as she leaned forward and pushed, squeezing Tony's hand with one hand and the other holding onto her thigh, pulling her legs back while her husband counted to ten. It was the best position to be in for pushing. Almost as if she was trying to curl herself into a ball.

"Push, push, push!" Tony encouraged. "7, 8, 9, 10!" Ziva whimpered as she leaned back. "You're doing great honey." DiNozzo said. "Let's see." He tried to distract her with a joke. Though to Ziva, seeing him shirtless was distraction enough..sort of. "How many pushes does it take for a -" Ziva reached forward and grabbed her husband's chest hair, yanking him to her. He squealed in pain, whimpering as he was held face to face with her, their noses almost touching. "Tony," She said threateningly, her voice thickly accented. "If you so much as even try to make one more joke while all I want to do is get this child out of me..." Tony gulped loudly, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke. "..I don't want to know." Ziva released him and he rubbed his chest while she leaned her head back, closing her eyes and trying to take calming breaths. Tony knew it was only the desperation of the situation, but seriously, he was so sure he saw his life flash before his eyes.

* * *

Ziva pushed three more times but Tony was worried because he still didn't see any baby yet. "Tony...will you check and see where the baby is?" Ziva asked as she blew out a breath. "I know it's close." Tony nodded and inserted his hand. Ziva saw his eyebrows raise. "What is it?" She asked worried. "I..I can feel it. I think this next push will, uh." Tony tried to come up with the word he was looking for, which he thought was weird because usually Ziva was the one who did that. "It will crown the baby." Ziva finished as her husband carefully removed his hand. Her eyes suddenly went wide with pain and she yelled. "Aaaaaaaaagh!" Ziva leaned forward, obviously pushing. Tony could tell she was working hard as her whole body trembled. After counting down from ten he wiped her face and quickly kissed her forehead. "You're doing great honey. It's right there." He said as he looked down below again, seeing the baby start to emerge. "So the this next push is going to make the head come out?" Ziva quickly nodded. "Yes. Oh, God help me!" She exclaimed as she moved her head to the side, eyes shut, tears and sweat streaming down her face, hands clutching her belly. "You're doing wonderful, Ziva. We're almost there. It won't be long now." Tony encouraged, moving loose hair from her face and put his hand on her cheek. Ziva nodded, giving a small smile.

But it quickly turned into a grimace and her breathing came quick, panting. "Tony?!" DiNozzo nodded and grabbed her hand. "Here we go, Ziva. Give me a big push...Now!" "Aaaaaaaugh!" Ziva bore down with a growl and pushed with all her might, eyes shut tight as she leaned forward, moving through the contraction. "The head's out!" Tony exclaimed as he cradled it in his hand. "What color is it?" Ziva asked, perspiration on her face and neck, her chest heaving, exhausted from pushing so much. "It's a reddish, pink." Said Tony as he squinted down at it. "There's some kind of plugs in it's nose." Ziva nodded. "It's the mucus plug...just use your finger to remove them...the pink color...means that the baby isn't chocking or anything." Ziva quickly explained, gasping for air. Another contraction came and all Ziva could do was just breath through it while Tony carefully removed the secretions from the baby's nose and mouth.

"Okay Zi. Now what do I do?" He asked. "You have to rotate the baby slightly so the shoulders will come out." Said Ziva as she got into position. Tony nodded, still unsure but he managed to carefully turn the infant. Ziva grimaced a tad, letting out a small whimper. "Sorry. I'm not exactly sure if I'm doing this right." Tony admitted. "You're doing fine, Tony." Said Ziva. "Just hurry!" Now all she wanted to do was just get the baby out. "Okay I just need one more really big push, honey." He said, sensing her urgency. "One, two, three!" Ziva surged forward as she pushed, bearing down, using the last of her remaining and deteriorating strength at this final task. Failure was not an option. "Aaaaaaauughhh! Come on! I can't do this much longer!" She exclaimed. "I got the shoulders." Said Tony, smiling as the baby started coming out, tears welling in his eyes. Ziva quickly shook her head and threw it back as she pushed again, giving it her all, muscles straining. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

**Ooooooo! Sorry to leave you with a cliffe..actually I'm not! Ha, ha! Thanks to everyone who's posted reviews, Favorited, followed, alerted, etc. Keep them coming. There's only one more chapter left with Tony, Ziva, and their newborn baby. I hope it has meet you, the readers, expectations so far. Yaaay! Man I'm exciting myself. :) SEMPER FI!**


	4. Part IV

** Part IV **

"It's...It's a boy!..We have a boy!" Tony exclaimed, laughing and overcome by joy. Ziva gasped at what just happened and her body sagged, going limp with exhaustion, crying at the task finally being done. Tears streamed down her cheeks, bits of hair plastered to her tired face. "Now..." She breathed. "Turn it over at an angle so the amniotic fluid will drain from it's lungs." Tony did as he was told. "Man you really did your homework, Zi." He said as he saw a reddish pink liquid come from his newborn son's mouth. "It's kind of hard to imagine that we breathed this exact same stuff." He turned the baby back over and it let out a watery wail, very loudly, testing out it's lungs. Upon hearing the cry, Ziva smiled and started crying as Tony handed their son into her waiting arms. "Oh! Shalom Tateleh. You're hear. You're finally here." She laughed.

Tony wiped his eyes. "He's beautiful, Ziva. I mean...Wow, you did amazing. I can't believe it." He sat down next to her and showered his wife with kisses. "I love you so much." Ziva smiled at him. "I know." The infant's eyes slowly peeked open, blinking in the light and he yawned. Then he started to cry again because of the change of location, being cold and now hungry, very different from the womb his mother had provided for him for so long. It had felt safe and warm, but this was completely new to him, and he let the world know about it. "Oh it's okay. Ima's here." Ziva soothed, cuddling her son close and kissing his head. "He must be hungry." Tony nodded. "Okay, feeding time. Here." He said. "Let me get him cleaned up first, then he can have his first meal." Ziva nodded and gently handed their son to her husband, who laid the infant down on the bed right next to her. While he was carefully wiping down the newborn, cleaning him of goo, fluids and blood, Tony noticed Ziva grimace suddenly, clutching the blankets beneath her. "Honey, you okay?"

Ziva nodded. "It's alright. My body is just delivering the placenta." "The what?" Tony asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "It's what the umbilical cord is attached to. You know how when an animal is born and there's this sac-like thing they're in?" Tony nodded as he continued his work, careful as the cord was still attached to where his son's belly button would be, and put on a newborn's diaper he got from the baby bag, which instead of bringing it over, he just got the diaper and left the bag in the corner. "Well..." Ziva continued, leaning forward slightly. "For humans, obviously as you just saw...the baby is born first, then the placenta comes later as my uterus is still contracting." She grimaced for a few more moments and then leaned back. "There, now it's done."

"Sooooo...what do you want me to do with _that_?" Tony asked, spying something wet, very bloody, and gross on the floor in front of her. "Just put it in a garbage bag. We'll dispose of it later so you can just put it in the corner over there for now...will you bring the baby bag over here?" Ziva asked as Tony handed their son back to her. The bag was brought over and Tony covered up her lower half with a blanket and handed Ziva a onsie. He then carefully, with a discussed face, put the placenta in a bag, but then noticed that the cord was attached to it. "Do you think it's safe to cut now?" Ziva nodded. "My knife is in my pants pocket." She said. Tony retrieved it and carefully cut the cord over his son's belly, leaving a small stub. He put the placenta and cord in the garbage bag and put that in the corner of the cabin.

He then went back to his wife's side as she lifted up her shirt and carefully put their son to her breast after fitting him in a newborn light blue onsie. It took a couple of tries until the baby latched on and immediately began sucking greedily. "Someone's definitely hungry." "Well he did work up an appetite." Ziva said, smiling down at their newborn son. Tony agreed. "Yeah, being born is hard work." "So is giving birth." Ziva shot back. "Does it feel weird?" He asked, watching his son suckle. Ziva nodded. "But I'll get used to it." Tony looked at her tired but smiling, radiant face as he gently caressed his son's head. Ziva leaned her head back against the pillows with a sigh, eyelids drooping. After a few more minutes of feeding, the newborn unlatched from his mother's breast. Ziva carefully put her son up against her shoulder and patted his back. A few seconds later a small but loud burp echoed in the cabin. "Hey, that sounded like a burp to me" Said Tony with a grin.

"What are you going to name him?" The voice caught Tony and Ziva off guard and DiNozzo's hand went to his holster. A pair silhouettes made themselves visible in the forms of "Gibbs...Bishop." Tony said, surprised, letting out his breath and quickly covering his expression with a smile. He squinted. "What do you have on you shoes?" Gibbs looked down. "I don't know. All I know is that I stepped in something just outside the door." Tony and Ziva exchanged looks and he gulped. "So." Tony went to change the subject. "How long have you both been standing out there?" He asked. Gibbs inclined his head to the side "Well we did hear Ziva yelling as we were coming up the mountain." Bishop answered. Ziva blushed but smiled. "So..you just sat outside this whole time in the cold?" she asked. Gibbs nodded as he cand Bishop entered, Gibbs leaning against the mantel in front of the fire. "Well I did finally sit down on a stump after I heard that first cry. When you go out there next time, you might want to make sure there isn't a ditch worn somewhere." They all chuckled at that. "You weren't nervous were you?" Tony asked with a mischievous grin. Gibbs shook his head. "Nah." Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well maybe a little." Bishop admitted. "Having a baby is no easy thing." Said Gibbs. Ziva smiled through her weariness. "You got that right, Abba...Come meet your grandson." Gibbs smiled and came over, sitting down carefully next to the new mother, Bishop followed and stood next to him. "You did good, Ziver." Gibbs said as he looked at their son and he kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you." "We discussed what we wanted to name him if it was a boy." Tony started. "And only one name seemed fitting, but we wanted to run it by you first." Gibbs listened with interest as he peered down at the newborn again, who looked back up at him, making little gurgling noises as he whipped his hand over his little face and yawned.

"We were thinking of naming him...Jackson Matthew DiNozzo." Ziva said with a proud smile. "In honor of your father...is that alright?" Gibbs was so surprised. "It'll be an honor. I know it would make my dad proud...Thank you both." Gibbs actually had tears in his eyes though neither agent pointed it out, they knew he was very happy. "Somebody's tired." Tony said with a smile, noticing his son yawning big again. "He's not the only one." Ziva murmured. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Here, let me hold him." But Ziva lazily shook her head. "No. I got it." She adjusted her position, scooting forward and laying down, holding their son close onto her chest, her arms wrapped around him. Little Jackson snuggled right under his mother's chin, giving small gurgles of contentment and soon, both mother and child were asleep. "His eyes are a bluish color." Said Bishop. Gibbs nodded. "All newborns eyes started out like that and their color can change even up to a year afterwards. He looks like both of you very well." This was made Tony smile, but then he frowned. "I'm still not sure if I'm ready to be a dad." Gibbs looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No one's every fully ready to become parents. You take it day by day, love them, take care of them, discipline them, and guide and protect them. You have your own family now, DiNozzo. Cherish it." Tony had tears forming in his eyes as he was pulled in for a hug. "Thanks, Boss...or should I say Grandpa?" Gibbs smiled and looked at his Senior Field Agent. "Go. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Tony nodded and carefully laid down next to his wife and newborn son. He leaned in and kissed Ziva on her cheek and then his son on the head. "I love you both, so much." He whispered as he smiled and laid down next to her. "See? You can do it." Gibbs said, smiling down at the new family, proud of his kids.

He then zipped up his orange coat and went just outside. As Bishop was keeping watch inside the house, looking out the window, a static noise made itself known. "Hey...Boss?" She quickly went outside and took the walkie talkie she had under her coat and handed it to Gibbs. They took a few paces away from the cabin so as not to disturb the new family inside. "Go ahead McGee." "Boss...we got him...Tony and Ziva don't have to hide anymore." Gibbs smiled after a pause. "Thanks Tim. It's Tony, Ziva, and their son now." Really, Ziva had the baby?" Wow! Tell them congratulations for me. I can't wait to tell Delilah and Abby." Gibbs nodded and Bishop smiled. "Yep, and she will let the world know." "What did they name him?" McGee asked. A proud smile came across the silver haired fox's face. "They named him Jackson Matthew DiNozzo." "Aaww. I bet he's a real cutie pie."

Gibbs and Bishop's eyebrows rose. "Did I just say that?" They nodded. "Do..do you think you could rephrase that for me?" Bishop nodded and leaned forward to the walkie talkie. "Got you covered." "Thanks." said Tim. "Have a good night." said Gibbs. "You too, Boss." Gibbs turned off the walkie talkie and put it back on his belt. He gave a nod to Bishop, who went back inside to her post. Gibbs then went and stood outside near the doorway of the cabin. He turned to stand guard over his extended family, facing the outside, his sharp eyes catching a shooting star soar across the night sky and whispered with a small smile. "Goodnight dad." Wind changed direction right then and the gentle breeze made Gibbs brush his cheek as he heard a small voice...'_I love you, son_.' Gibbs smiled. "I love you too, dad."

** THE END **

**R.I.P. Ralph Wait. He will be missed on NCIS and will always be remembered for the great and inspiring actor he was. Please send your comments and reviews. Thanks to all my viewers who've Favorited and followed, etc. :)**


End file.
